


Dannymay 2017

by Kimera20



Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Also found in FF, Other, just posting old stuff here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-20
Updated: 2019-02-20
Packaged: 2019-11-01 07:25:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17862938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kimera20/pseuds/Kimera20
Summary: Short drabbles for Dannymay





	1. The Unknown

**Author's Note:**

> It's short, very short

A ghost stood at the edge of a small island of bare rock staring at the vast expanse of the Infinite Realms, he looked at the small map he had in his hand and his view rested back at the green void.

The ghost name is Sojourn, he had a white cloak with golden laces, his hood was up covering his head but letting his face to be seen. His skin was a normal bluish green but his eyes were completely white, something odd between ghosts, though Sojourn didn't care what the others thought of his appearance.

The traveler had with him some parchment with maps draw in them and his personal book, its pages filled with everything he encountered in his journeys, he noticed that some pages were getting loose but he didn't worry, he had an excellent memory and only wrote the book as a means to have some record of his travels.

Sojourn was staring at the green sky of the Ghost Zone thinking in what to do next. He had reached the limit of the small map that a kind ghost had gave him, they told him that that map

covered all the known nearly locations, beyond that was unknown.

He hated that word, it taunted him,  it made him want to beat it, discover what is unknown to make it known. That was the reason he stated his travels and his book, that was how he discovered his obsession, to know the unknown.

With his decision made Sojourn gathered his things and leaped into the air starting his new adventure into the unknown parts of the Ghost Zone, plans in making a new map already forming in his mind.


	2. Emotions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Still short

A cloudless night in amity park and a new moon were perfect conditions to star sight, Danny preferred to do it very high in the sky, where luminous pollution was nothing and the cold air was very comfortable to the halfa with an ice core.

Danny loved to fly in this conditions, it was really nice to float comfortably in the air while watching the stars and constellations whose names he knew by heart. It was also a great stress reliever from his hectic life.

Up there he was free from all the negative emotions that made his half life difficult. Up there he didn't need to fear his parents or Valerie getting a lucky shot at his back, he didn't have to worry about ghosts trying to take over his home or about the homework he didn't finished, his anger towards his bullies and enemies of human and ghostly kind disappeared.

Up there he was free, he was so near from space that he was practically glowing with happiness, if it was for him he would spend all night there but he couldn't, he has school in a few hours and sleep has become very scarce for him that it was almost expected for him to fall asleep in class by now.

But up there among the stars was the most peaceful he had been in a long while, Danny decided to stay for a few more minutes, after all he deserved some time for himself.


End file.
